marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marie Laveau (Earth-616)
Real name: Marie Laveau *'Occupation:' Voodoo Preistess *'Place of birth:' *'Known relatives:' Marie Laveau (Mother of the same name) *'Group affiliation:' Varnae *'Enemies:' *'Base of operation:' Vieux Carré, New Orleans, Louisiana *'First appearance:' ---- Origin Marie Laveau was born a daughter of slaves to become The Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. Laveau has remained eternally youthful for over two hundred years by harvesting vampirically altered blood. History Silver Dagger Marie Laveau became mystically enslaved by the Silver Dagger. He manipulated her in a plot to return himself to the corporal plane and destroy Doctor Strange. When the spell wore off, Laveau stabbed the Silver Dagger with his own enchanted blade and thus foiled his plans. The day came when all real vampires were wiped of the face of the Earth via the Montesi Formula. Eventually, Laveau would notice that she had resumed the aging process again, this time at an alarming pace. Marie Laveau wanted to preserve herself at all costs. The Vampiric Verses Marie Laveau used her Vaudu magick to seek out any trace of real vampirism on Earth. In the meantime, Laveau explored the possibility that there may be an alternative to the vampirically altered blood she needed to remain young. This lead her to Dr. Michael Morbius. Who at the time was cured of his "pseudo-vampirism." The Voodoo Queen lured Morbius into a trap where she restrained him and returned him, against his will, to his previous condition as a "living vampire." Laveau found that Morbius's blood was not a suitable substitute for real vampire's blood. The day came when a real vampire was found. This vampire was Victor Strange, brother of Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. Ironically, it was Stephen Strange that rid the world of vampires in the first place. Marie Laveau magickally forced Victor Strange to steal his brother's volume of The DarkHold and to bring it to her. When Victor Strange delivered The DarkHold to Marie Laveau, she shot him with a golden Arrow of Eros to turn him into her love slave. During this time, Laveau named her new pet vampire, "Baron Blood" and had him wear a costume much like that of the original Baron Blood, John Falsworth. Victor Strange resented his vampirism, and Laveau found him to be difficult to control despite her magick. The Voodoo Queen then decided to use the DarkHold to reincarnate the original vampire, Varnae. Marie Laveau knew that the return of Varnae would lead to the spread of vampirism throughout the world. In the end, Marie Laveau achieved her goal of returning vampires to earth so that it was now possible for her to perpetuate her youth indefinitely. Laveau Meets Blade A final battle between Varnae and The NightStalkers killed Frank Drake and Hannibal King, but only destroyed Varnae's body. His spirit still lingered. With the help of other vampires and vampire thralls, Marie Laveau would supply Varnae with a new body. The original plan was for Varnae to possess the body of Blade. When Blade resisted, Varnae desperately took the body of Night Terror instead. Appearances * Marvel Team-Up Vol. 1, No. 76-77 December 1978-January 1979; Featuring: Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Ms. Marvel (AKA Warbird), Silver Dagger * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 14-18 February-June 1990; Featuring: Brother Voodoo, Morbius, Varnae * Blade: The Vampire Hunter Vol. 1, No. 4-5 October-November 1994; Featuring: Salomé, Night Terror, Varnae * Blade: The Vampire Hunter Vol. 1, No. 9 March 1995 ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Copy Edit Category:Wikify Category:Image Needed